


Jizz Cookie

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Come Eating, First Meetings, Hazing, M/M, Soggy Biscuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Steve wants into the frat. Billy wants to have some fun.





	Jizz Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO so. I did this.  
> @FemmeSteve on Tumblr!

Steve Harrington was a junior with stylishly cut brown hair and brown eyes that he hid behind Ray Ban sunglasses. To everyone else, he was just another kid with dreams of joining their frat. To Billy Hargrove, he was a potential new toy. 

Billy made sure to get up close and personal with Steve during the initiation party. He was tipsy and looking around the house with large, glassy doe eyes as though he didn’t know where he was. It was infuriatingly adorable. 

Billy slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders, making Steve jump in surprise. Billy grinned lazily at him, 

“So, you want in?” He muttered, talking close to Steve’s ear instead of trying to shout over the music. 

Steve nodded a bit dumbly in response. 

“I know how you can get in for sure. Ahead of all the other pledges,” Billy said, gesturing with his beer can, “You trust me?” 

Steve nodded again, and Billy couldn’t fucking believe his luck. 

...

“So, this is a really old tradition,” Billy said as he ripped open the Oreo package, “And it’s a sure way to get into the frat.” 

Steve watched Billy take out an Oreo and pull the two cookies apart, before holding the half with the cream on it to Steve’s lips.

“Lick it off, pretty boy,” Billy instructed. 

Steve tentatively did as he was told. Billy watched hungrily as Steve’s pink tongue darted out to scrape against the cookie. He cleaned it of cream in three strokes, swallowing the sweetness with a soft click. 

Billy laid the two cookie halves onto the table. Steve watched with furrowed eyebrows as Billy began to unbutton his pants.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Oh. You don’t know how it works,” Billy paused, “You have to eat a jizz cookie.” 

“I have to do what?” 

“Eat a ji-“

“I heard you!” Steve snapped, “I just don’t see how this is going to get me in!”

Billy chuckled and resumed opening his pants, “I told you. It’s a really old tradition. If a pledge manages to choke down an Oreo a la jizz, he gets in automatically.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Steve muttered, flushing as he watched Billy take out his cock. He was sporting a semi.

Steve averted his eyes uncomfortably as Billy began to stroke his dick. Good, Billy thought. Let me just look at you.

Steve was pretty. Nicely shaped lips and hair just long enough to pull on. Billy grunted softly and continued to jerk himself off, picking up the pace. Steve kept sneaking glances at Billy’s cock, only putting more fuel to the fire. 

It didn’t take long for Billy to come. He aimed for the cookie halves, but some of it splattered onto the table. He closed the cookie together before putting his dick away. 

“Bon appetit,” Billy muttered, handing the gooey Oreo to the disgusted boy. 

Steve stared at it for a long time. Billy licked his lips, waiting patiently. 

At last, Steve placed the monstrosity into his mouth. He gagged many times as he chewed, but was eventually able to swallow the chocolate goop. Billy gave a silent cheer. 

Steve wiped his mouth and cringed hard, face bright red. Billy grinned and clapped him on the back. 

“Welcome in, brother,” He said. 

Now he just had to make sure that Steve got in. Lots more fun to be had with this gullible cutie.


End file.
